Un Camino de un Descubrimiento
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: En uno de los tantos caminos poco explorados de Equestria, hay un par de ponis que luchan por estar en paz con su apariencia y sexualidad, pero cuando ambos se topan conocerán los límites de sus propias fantasías y perversiones.


**CONCURSO: POR LOS 3,000 PONIS**

* * *

Hola a todos,

Después de algún tiempo inactivo, he vuelto, esta vez con un nuevo clopfic con muchos tintes homosexuales. Solicitado así por el ganador del concurso que hice desde hace un par de meses en mi página de Facebook: El Rincón de Purplethink. La dinámica era sencilla, si tu poni era el favorito del publico, te ganabas una imagen y una historia con uno de tus ponis favoritos, el afortunado escogió a Braeburn. Me dio una idea para que pudiera trabajar y desarrollar, y al principio fue difícil (principalmente por el tiempo, el trabajo consume demasiado) pero logré completar este clopfic que ya tiene la aprobación del ganador. Él sugirió hacer a Braeburn un semental andrógino y el resultado del clopfic es más que interesante. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **"El Camino De un Descubrimiento"**

Equestria, la tierra donde la esperanza y la magia conviven en armonía junto a sus habitantes, la mayoría cuadrúpedos. Un sitio especial para vivir y ser feliz, toda una tierra vasta con maravillas y peligros. Vivir aquí vale la pena a pesar de sus defectos.

Equestria ocupa un territorio gigantesco, viajar de una ciudad a otra puede ser agotador, en especial si debes viajar con una carga voluminosa y pesada a través de sus caminos. El comercio en Equestria es fructífero, la necesitad por comida y demás necesidades le da trabajo a una gran cantidad de ponis. Desde los que producen, pasando por los que transportan hasta los que se encargan de vender, todos tienen trabajo, todos cumplen un propósito.

Al poni al que nos referimos ahora no quiere cumplir un destino, quiere escapar de un problema. No es un criminal, tampoco un desterrado, solamente quiere alejarse de su hogar para conseguir la paz que su alma necesita. Sus razones son complicadas al igual que su vida porque ha nacido con una diferencia que se ha convertido en su propia carga. Como una piedra sobre en su lomo imposible de quitar porque forma parte de él, aumenta de tamaño con el tiempo y no quiere aceptarla.

Su nombre es Braeburn y es un poni terrenal, vigorosamente joven, un macho saludable. Y es aquí, donde el sustantivo "macho" es la parte central de su conflicto. Su nacimiento fue normal, por un momento fue el amor y el orgullo de sus padres. entonces el tiempo hizo de las suyas y Braeburn creció junto a su inconveniente cada vez más evidente, más aún sin consideramos su procedencia, un lugar donde las diferencias de géneros son muy marcadas y poco flexibles.

Braeburn es un vaquero; trabaja la tierra, arrea animales y cosecha principalmente manzanas. Es muy competente en su trabajo, pero sus conocidos, "amigos" y familia no lo toman como tal, pues su morfología parece más a la de una yegua que la de un macho. Su crin y cola de tonos naranjas han nacido con una brillantez y delicadeza propia de una supermodelo. En su mirada puede sentirse la sensualidad femenina, con esos esos verdes encantadoramente expresivos. Su cuerpo muestra una delicadeza natural, cualquier poni que no lo conozca y lo vea por primera vez tendría problemas para definirlo.

Braeburn está harto, las peleas con su familia y demás miembros de su pueblo se han vuelto tan intensas que decidió tomar este trabajo de transportar enormes cantidades de manzanas por largos caminos para no toparse con ellos. Viajes de un día, dos o hasta toda la semana con tal de permanecer solo. Sin peleas, sin discriminación por su apariencia indefinida, valora de corazón la tranquilidad de los caminos de esta hermosa tierra.

Con un sombrero y un chaleco marrón no pude ocultar sus raíces campiranas. Le gusta su atuendo, aunque no le agraden del todo los vaqueros.

Su tarea es simple, debe entregar media tonelada de manzanas a un pequeño pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Baltimare. Van dos días de camino y sigue fresco como lechuga gracias a un invento responsable de hacerle la vida más sencilla a los grandes viajeros. Una carreta con motor de combustión interna: una moto-carreta. Así el poni solo se preocupa de galopar para dirigir a la carga, la moto-carreta se encarga de llevar todo el peso y seguir al poni. Inventos del mundo moderno, con sus pequeños contras.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, a pocos kilómetros de llegar a su destino, la moto-carreta comienza a fallar. Como si actuara por su propia cuenta, la maquina deja de responder, reusándose a continuar. Braeburn necesita llegar lo más pronto posible pues la tarde es vieja y no tardará mucho en anochecer… …

Sungear es un poni un tanto peculiar, a veces parece que es un pegaso compuesto de dos equinos completamente diferentes, un poni con una gran amabilidad que al mismo tiempo puede ser un cascarrabias. La introversión es su característica más constante y relevante, al menos hasta que lo conocen; sus amigos coindicen que este poni es capaz de hacer un sinfín d locuras cuando entra en un ambiente de plena confianza.

Volando sobre el camino solitario, vistiendo un overol azul manchado de suciedades químicas. Ha tenido una jornada un tanto estresante pues le ha tocado revisar y mantener a varias moto-carretas y tractores del pueblo vecino. Ha sido una tarea exhausta, solo espera llegar a su casa, consentirse con un buen baño y descansar lo más que pueda, pues en la mañana volverá a terminar el trabajo.

Mientras sus alas cortan el aire cálido de una tarde a punto de finalizar, no puede evitar adentrarse en sus pensamientos. Tiene en la mente una conversación pasada con sus amigos que no deja de molestarle. Dicen que tiene un problema el cual nunca ha querido lidiar; podría ser muy extrovertido, podría ser el poni más genial de Equestria, sin embargo, toda esa personalidad agradable y despreocupada se iba al caño cuando se topaba frente a una hembra coqueta y hermosa. En todas las situaciones donde una hembra hacia acto de presencia Sungear simplemente parecía lobotomizado. Aunque con tan vergonzoso antecedente se pensaría que ninguna hembra quisiera con estar él, lo peor era que había yeguas que si deseaban una relación con el pegaso. Incluso yeguas que solo le preguntaban por cualquier cosa sin importancia, no podía. Nadie sabía por qué, tal vez era su propia percepción, no se sentía tan agraciado ni atlético como otros ponis más idiotas que él, pero más exitosos en cortejar. Sungear tenía una pancita producto de su mala alimentación, a veces tenía pensamientos paranoicos de que todo ser en la faz de la tierra solo se enfocaba en esa parte tan "vergonzosa" de él.

Su conflicto interno queda en segundo plano cuando se encuentra con un poni terrenal con sombrero y chaleco marrón, casi derrotado por el camino. Sungear podría ignorar y seguir su camino, su cuerpo cansado era justificación suficiente. Sin embargo, su corazón era muy bondadoso, a pesar de todo, hay empatía por el desamparado de la carretera, consiente de lo mal que podría estarlo pasando.

–Hola… ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Sungear ve de frente al poni en problemas, pensando encontrarse con un poni común, lo que encuentra lo desprende de la realidad. Sungear no sabe como reaccionar, hay una ligera expresión de sorpresa nada discreta, aparte que sus palabras se han esfumado de su boca y su mente se ha quedado en blanco, intentando descifrar a la figura frente a él. El pudo jurar que vio a un macho amarillo ámbar desde el cielo, ahora no está seguro.

Un rostro más estilizado, con largas pestañas y labios pequeños; un rostro detonador de pasión en vez de seguridad masculina. Sus cascos y piernas son largos y se notan suaves, su cintura es pequeña y no hay panza, su lomo es recto y su grupa es más dotada. Sungear comienza a sudar frío.

–¿Yo? Pues yo creo que sí… compañero. –Braeburn puede verse inocente, pero no lo es, tampoco es estúpido. Pudo sentir esa mirada de sorpresa (posiblemente aversión). Podría usar su orgullo y rechazar a este poni. No lo hará porque realmente necesita la ayuda–. Mi moto-carreta se averió y no me es posible continuar. He intentado jalarla y llevarla por mi cuenta, solo que la carga es muy pesada, no he avanzado un gran trayecto. Si fuera tan gentil de auxiliarme, juro que le pagaré.

El tono de su voz es característico de los ponis de Applelooosa, a pesar de ser una voz suave es suficiente para confirmar el sexo del poni terrenal. Sungear puede relajarse, es un poni macho, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo del todo bien, este poni es único y ha captado toda su atención.

–¿Le pasa algo? –Hay un pequeño aire incómodo en el momento, Sungear aún piensa demasiado en la figura del poni.

–¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Es solo que recordé que tenías cosas que hacer… pero no importa. No se preocupe, yo puedo reparar su moto-carreta.

–¿En serio? ¡Sería una gran ayuda! –Braeburn se quita por un momento el sombrero, mostrando su melena sedosa y brillante. Sungear traga saliva.

–Solo que en este lugar no podré hacerlo. No traje herramientas. Pero mi casa no está lejos de aquí, puedo ayudarle a llevar la carga en mi taller y ahí puedo ofrecerle alojamiento, está por anochecer.

–No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, con que me auxilie con mi máquina será más que suficiente.

–No será molestia… sirve que me hace compañía para cenar.

Sungear vuela rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la motocarreta dispuesto a empujar desde atrás. No pudo evitar echarle un ojo a la retaguardia del pon terrenal. Puede que este poni no posea un trasero tan grande como el de una yegua, pero eso no quiere decir que sus atributos sean insignificantes. Sungear quiere verlo con más detalle, casi por instinto. Hay algo en el forastero tan atractivo para Sungear, no lo puede resistir, lo obliga actuar de maneras extrañas, como si por hacerlo mereciera al final una recompensa colosal. " _¿Qué me está pasando?_ " Sungear está sudando, su corazón palpita con gran potencia y el estomago se le hace chico, tal parece que este poni le ha atraído sexualmente. Este poni con apariencia tan femenina ha sido una excepción que rompe con uno de sus defectos más tristes: no poder hablar con yeguas. Una salida con maña, una trampa peligrosa, no importaba ahora, si Sungear se comportaba tan servicial era por algo, aunque no sabía por qué exactamente o no quería aceptarlo.

–¿Estás listo compañero? –El agotamiento casi consume a Braeburn, pero estamos hablando de un poni 100% terrenal. Si un poni terrestre no da más del 100% de sí para completar una tarea entonces no es digno de la raza. Además, a pesar de su "perturbadora" primera impresión con el pegaso, le parece adorable. Solo espera que sea un poni normal y no un loco que desee dañarlo.

–¡Si! ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno… dos… TRES! –Ambos ponis buscan en el interior de sus cuerpos la energía extra que les queda, relinchos de esfuerzo y cascos enterrados en la tierra, uno empujando y el otro tirando. La motocarreta se rehúsa a moverse por algunos instantes, aunque termina cediendo a la determinación de los ponis. Una vez en movimiento es mucho más fácil el esfuerzo.

–Genial, gracias por la ayuda, amigo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Braeburn. –Dice el poni terrenal, con un par de arneses sujetando su torso.

–Sungear, mucho gusto. –Sungear, intentando sonar lo suficientemente amable para gradarle al poni y lo suficientemente frío para no sugerir más. ¿Sugerir qué? Sungear no quiere admitirlo, un poni macho lo atrae de una manera nunca experimentada. Jamás olvidará ese rostro tan coqueto, con esos ojos color miel y esos labios incitantes de besos apasionados.

¿Cómo era posible que un macho rompiera su propia percepción y lo excitara más que las hembras? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperado por estar con una yegua que tiende a exagerar y apropiarse de lo más parecido a una? Hasta el momento, su circulo familiar y de amigos saben que siempre ha sido heterosexual, Sungear sabe que eso no es 100% cierto. Sus pensamientos no pueden ocultar los impulsos de un corazón deseoso por más de un platillo, en su propia imaginación sin restricciones se han creado un sinfín momentos más íntimos con machos. Si no ha dicho nada es gracias a su propia timidez, desconfía de la reacción de sus amigos por un posible rechazo. Si por tantos años lo mantuvo controlado y apaciguado en su corazón, con este poni viajero todo lo anterior se va al demonio.

Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño pueblo, uno de los tantos lugares diminutos alejados lo suficiente de la ciudad para disfrutar la tranquilidad de la cotidianidad de la vida sin presiones. Lugares tranquilos y agradables donde todos se conocen, donde todas las creaturas viven con una paz envidiable.

Una casa modesta por una calle solitaria, la luz solar desparece lentamente mientras lámparas en las esquinas intentan sustituirle con resultados mediocres. Por fin han llegado, Sungear abre su cobertizo para mostrar lo que él llama "su oficina". Su principal punto de trabajo, su taller puesto en su garaje. Aún debe lidiar con las responsabilidades y gastos de vivir solo, quiere ahorrar para expandir su casa y construir su propio taller en un lugar como se debe.

Con un esfuerzo extra meten la maquina inservible en el reducido espacio disponible. Sungear cierra la puerta y ambos caen en un pequeño sillón con jadeos de cansancio casi suplicantes.

Un sillón diseñado solo para un solo poni, pero ambos se encuentran tan fatigados que no les importa quedar demasiado juntos, necesitan descansar un momento. La incomodidad de su proximidad es su principal pensamiento ahora, aunque sus cuerpos estén sudados y puedan oler el aroma de cada uno. En casos normales, Sungear se haría a un lado con una velocidad de rayo, odia la suciedad, especialmente la suciedad producida por otros ponis. Sin embargo, su interés en este poni es tan profundo que se olvida de la limpieza. Mira los muslos bien torneados de Braeburn, como su deleitable trasero se sumerge en la tela y como parece expandirse con su propio peso. Le da una tentación tocarlo y no tiene una razón clara para hacerlo. El aroma a sudor del poni terrenal es intenso, Sungear reacciona con esto de una manera diferente, le gusta ese olor.

Braeburn siente tanto calor que se despoja del sombrero y el chaleco, quedado "desnudo" a lado de un poni que no deja de mirarlo.

–Wow… creí que no lo lograríamos. –Dice Braeburn con una sonrisa.

–Fue intenso… ¿Cuántas manzanas llevas?

–Creo que media tonelada.

–Es bastante. Seguramente es por la fiesta del pueblo al que tienes que ir, tienes suerte. Está a pocos kilómetros de aquí.

–Lo ideal sería entregar hoy, pero esa máquina malvada tenía que estropearse en el momento menos indicado.

–No te preocupes, lo harás mañana. Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

–¿En serio?

–¡Claro!

–¡Muchas gracias, compadre! –Braeburn sorprende a Sungear con un abrazo fuertemente espectacular. Los huesos del pegaso truenan al unísono, el aire escapa de su organismo, el cuerpo suavecito y un poco esponjocito de Sungear no puede contra la fuerza de un poni granjero. Entonces el temor de Sungear se reafirma, alejándolo de toda duda y mostrando su condición respecto a sus gustos. Se delata por un miembro que intenta hacerse hueco en el espacio y quiere salir con toda su fortaleza, choca con la tela azul de su overol quien pone la mayor resistencia posible, si… Sungear tiene una erección.

–¡Oh mira! ¿Qué parece si arreglo tu motocarreta ahora mismo? –Sungear se levanta de golpe y comienza a buscar en todo el garaje sus herramientas con tal de ocultar su "accidente".

Toma cualquier clase de herramientas, no importa hacer desorden, lo que Sungear quiere es dejar de pensar en Braeburn, en dejar a lado el pensamiento de la lujuria y aparentar indiferencia y profesionalismo. Desprende las maderas de la motocarreta para ver el motor dentro de ella, a simple vista no hay nada anormal, una revisión más a fondo encuentra el problema: la correa de distribución se ha dañado. Menos mal que Sungear tiene una de repuesto del mismo modelo en sus pertenencias.

Sungear es un experto en reparar máquinas de combustión interna, para eso estudió. No por nada su cutie mark son tres engranes, reflejando una de sus mayores pasiones. Sustituir las cadenas era relativamente sencillo, casi una hora fue lo que sé tardó en dejarla lista y de nuevo funcional. Aunque para él, el tiempo se fue volando porque jamás dejó de pensar en ese sexy poni vaquero.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Braeburn ha descansado los suficiente. A pesar del hambre, tampoco dejaba de pensar en el pintoresco pegaso, un comportamiento paradójico por momentos. A veces era descuidado, otras veces concentrado, se aproxima mucho o se mantenía distante. Era como si fueran dos ponis, sin idea de quien aparecería. Braeburn tenía más experiencia disimulando y aprendiendo a mirar sin verse obvio, había notado ciertas características de Sungear que las encontraba interesantes y explicaban perfectamente la muy incómoda primera impresión.

-¿Qué? –Sungear sujeta con una de sus alas una botella con lubricante para mantener los engranes en buen estado, la voz de Braeburn interrumpe su trance. Técnicamente ya había acabado, todo lo demás era capricho suyo, solamente quería enfocarse en otras tareas que seguir pensando en Braeburn. Ha dejado un reguero alrededor, con manchas de aceite y demás químicos en el piso, era una bomba de tiempo para accidentes.

-Te vez algo desorientado, amigo. ¿Pasa algo? Mejor descansemos, continuarás mañana.

-Disculpa, no debí hacer esto ahora, debes estar muy hambriento. Descuida, prepararé… –Sungear no puede continuar una oración, su propia idiotez le cobra factura. Resbala con el líquido que el mismo tiró, Braeburn intenta ayudarlo sin éxito, también pisa algún químico resbaladizo que lo lleva directo al piso. Ambos caen, dándose una zarandeada terrible. La botella en el ala de Sungear se aplasta con el peso de los ponis y todo el contenido se esparce en sus cuerpos, le ha manchado parte del rostro a Braeburn.

–¡No puede ser! –Sungear siente vergüenza, el provocó todo esto, otra tontería a su lista.

–¡Esa cosa me calló en la cara! ¿Es peligroso? –Braeburn teme abrir los ojos, hay terror en sus pensamientos.

–¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –El lubricante también ha invadido su cuerpo, principalmente en la espalda y patas. Llevar a Braeburn y quitarle el exceso de líquido de la cara es una dura tarea-. No abras los ojos. No te preocupes, iremos al baño a lavarte. ¿Te arden los ojos?

–¡No lo sé! ¡Solo apúrate!

Braeburn escupe por si las dudas, esperando quitarse veneno que posiblemente ha entrado por su boca. Su hermoso pelaje arruinado, sus colores brillantes y su piel sedosa ahora están invadidas por químicos para motor.

Intentando ganar velocidad y no volver a caer, Sungear se quita el exceso de lubricante de los cascos. Sus movimientos son torpes pues no quiere provocar otro accidente. Toma con cuidado a Braeburn quien sin la posibilidad de renegar la ayuda a pesar de estar furioso con el pegaso se deja guiar hacia el baño.

No tienen mucho tiempo, ni siquiera para esperar a que el agua se caliente a una temperatura apropiada. Sungear mete con gran cuidado a Braeburn a la regadera y abre la llave. El agua fría cae y empapa sus cuerpos; Sungear siente el golpe de temperatura en su cuerpo como un castigo simbólico por su metida de pata. Braeburn quien está más acostumbrado a los climas calurosos resiente con más agresividad el agua fría, su cuerpo empieza a temblar y exclama un gemido tan intenso y fuerte que Sungear no puede ignorar.

La expresión de sorpresa y desagrado de Braeburn en forma de un gemido suave y largo entró en la mente de Sungear para hacer de las suyas y perderlo en su cuestionamiento del dimorfismo sexual de Braeburn y su excitación hacia él. Tal sonido fue volver a sentir esa hambre de sexo que solo tenía cuando disfrutaba de algunas películas de tintes eróticos de su proyector viejo cuando las noches eran largas y solitarias.

Ambos estaban desnudos en el baño, sus cuerpos estaban siendo mojados por la misma agua, compartirían el mismo jabón y el mismo espacio. Sungear no pudo soportar más y dejó a su miembro expresar lo que él no podía. Tener su pene erecto frente a un poni de tierra andrógino y sensual era una idea difícil de imaginar, solo que aquí esta escena era su realidad.

El agua poco a poco se calienta, terminando lentamente con los temblores de Braeburn quien ha estado demasiado preocupado por su rostro que se entrega completamente a los cuidados de Sungear. El pegaso toma el jabón y empieza a enjabonar al poni de tierra quien suspira suavemente al contacto de su pelaje con el jabón y los cascos de Sungear. La suciedad química poco a poco se va por el drenaje, el pelaje suave y encantador de Braeburn regresa.

Braeburn se siente tan relajado ahora que no se molesta en abrir los ojos, Sungear por lo tanto sigue aprovechándose de la situación y recorriendo con el jabón más partes de este cuerpo andrógino. Va a su vientre y talla con suavidad un poco más abajo, donde se encuentra la funda de Braeburn quien no protesta al sentir contacto en esta parte. Sungear comienza a percibir que posiblemente este poni disfruta de sus caricias.

–Ahora voy a lavarte la espalda. –Sungear le avisa a Braeburn para que se de la vuelta, Braeburn hace caso.

Ahora, Braeburn muestra lo que a Sungear considera el fruto prohibido, la principal razón de arriesgarse a propasarse con un macho. Ese trasero grande, probablemente suave al contacto, que en cada movimiento hace notar su perfecto porte. Sungear no lo aguanta, su pene está lo suficientemente erecto como para abrirse paso en esas deliciosas nalgas y sentirlas desde adentro.

Sigue enjabonando la espalda, mirando con lujuria como la espuma baja rápidamente hasta los flancos de Braeburn, hacen su trasero más brillante y apetecible. Se aproxima un poco más, esperando que Braeburn no se percate de la erección y no se moleste.

Sigue aproximándose más, la cercanía ya es peligrosa. Sin embargo, Sungear no quiere desistir, hay demasiada tentación en esas caderas y ese trasero con esa cutie mark de manzana, un fruto prohibido y tan deleitable para dejarlo pasar.

Braeburn siente algo presionando su grupa que en un principio no puede identificar, pero después, al descubrirlo un choque de emociones lo invaden. Primero miedo, después enojo, seguido de sorpresa y por último curiosidad. Era obvio lo que pasaba, este maldito quería montarlo y este momento era perfecto. Podría protestar y golpearlo por ser un degenerado oportunista, solo que había algo más. Braeburn consideraba a este poni agradable, no era tan mal prospecto. A lo largo de su compañía logro detectar las miradas del pegaso, le daba risa que una gran cantidad de machos sintieran confusión al verlo, poniendo en duda su sexualidad. En su vida han una gran cantidad de anécdotas de machos intentando cortejarlo y más de la mitad afirmaban ser heterosexuales, uno de esos machos fue su primo mucho más grande que él. Empezó como una noche simple de compartir cama, horas después su primo lo montaba con una fuerza bestial. Braeburn fingía ser inocente y sumiso, solamente para conocer qué tan lejos intentaban llegar los machos, como Sungear.

Braeburn finge tropezar, quedando así en cuatro patas y alzando bien el trasero para que Sungear no pueda y se rinda ante esas nalgas.

–Un momento, déjame ayudarte. –La verga de Sungear está tan cerca del pelaje de la grupa, no puede detenerlo por más tiempo, quiere sentir el contacto con este poni. Lo sujeta de las caderas como si quisiera ayudarlo, pero eso solo es un pretexto para presionar sus genitales a la grupa de este corcel. Braeburn exclama otro gemido, mucho más sugerente que el anterior.

Sungear ya no quiere hablar, teme echar a perder esta oportunidad única. Sigue presionando la punta de su pene debajo de la cola del poni terrenal, se encuentra tan cerca de la entrada, puede ver el ano saltado de este sensual equino quien con su silencio le da el permiso. Esa dona oscura y tan intima asomándose entre esas nalgas enormes y apetecibles. Braeburn por el momento se limita a actuar como un poni sumiso, pendiente en todo momento de las acciones de este pegaso.

Sungear decide callar sus pensamientos estúpidos y quisquillosos: entrada sucia, montar a un macho, su supuesta heterosexualidad quebrada. Coloca sus patas delanteras en el lomo de Braeburn, dispuesto a montarlo. Ahora la longitud de su pene tiene un mejor ángulo para entrar, la siente tan dura y palpitante, deseosa de adentrarse en lugares cálidos y oscuros. Sungear no puede más, el choque del glande y el ano se efectúa. Jamás había hecho un anal, jamás se había cogido a un macho. La idea era demasiado radical para su mente, así que simplemente se imaginó a Braeburn como la hembra que jamás pudo montar, una yegua en brama dispuesta a tener sexo sin objeciones no sería un problema imaginarse a Braeburn así.

Movimientos torpes, rápidos y bruscos, los gemidos de sorpresa y dolor salieron del hocico de Braeburn, sonidos tan sensuales y coquetos que solo acrecentaban el deseo por Sungear de poseerlo, intenta ensartarlo con la mayor rapidez posible, prácticamente con meneos pélvicos instintivos. La entrada amorosa de Braeburn es abierta y violada por un cuerpo carnoso de gran tamaño que no se detendrá hasta llegar a la máxima profundidad. Sungear pierde poco a poco el control, el deseo sexual toma el poder de su cuerpo y el propio placer de su compañero sexual le importa poco. Rudo, mete su verga con potencia, como un caballo salvaje en vez de un poni civilizado. Braeburn gime y grita, emitiendo sonidos de una yegua cuya virginidad le es arrebatada con violencia. El calor dentro de su trasero parece abrirlo sin piedad.

–¡Hay, cuidado! ¡Me lastimas! –A Braeburn se le reduce la voz, por el dolor se le hace más aguda y quebrada, no hace nada más que darle combustible a Sungear para perder aún más los estribos.

–Lo siento, pero tu culo se siente tan rico… por favor, te lo pido, por esta noche se mi yegua, mi hermosa yegua. –Sungear jamás hubiera dicho tal locura en un ambiente normal, la experiencia le ofrece tanto placer que no puede contenerse, expresando sus pensamientos sin filtro. Le gusta sentir su verga entrando en lugares apretados y poco lubricados, le gusta el poder en penetrar a alguien sumiso.

Braeburn no sabe que pensar, alguien acomplejado por su género tendría todo el derecho de ofenderse y mandar a este semental urgido al demonio. Pero no lo hará, a pesar de estar molesto. Decide esperar y seguir el juego, total, tenía algo más en mente para darle una lección.

–¿Soy tu yegua para ti? –Braeburn lo dice en un tono de voz más sensual y entregado.

–Si… permíteme ser mi yegua por esta noche, por favor. –Sungear ya tenía la mayor parte de su pene confinado en ese culo tan apretado.

–Pues seré tu yegua por esta noche, primor. Ahora… se un buen macho y monta a esta puta en celo, llénala de su semilla y cumple tu labor de macho.

–Con gusto.

El deseo tiene un camino libre, la perversión se puede expresar sin preocupación. Sungear puede sentir que al retirar un poco su verga del trasero de Braeburn este pone resistencia, como si lo succionase y lo forzara a quedarse dentro. Es una sensación tan placentera y nueva, jamás había sentido algo que deseara repetir con tanta emoción. Vuelve a meterla hasta el fondo y de golpe, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Braeburn seguido de un quejido entrecortado quien parece disfrutar ser tratado como un objeto sexual.

–¿Qué se siente montar a una yegua? –Braeburn, siguiendo a la perfección el juego, porque de ese modo Sungear terminará más rápido. Una fantasía adorable y patética al mismo tiempo, como Sungear se ha adentrado en este juego por completo y olvidando el hecho de estar apareándose con otro macho. Este pegaso tiene un límite que no tardará en llegar, Braeburn lo sabe y empieza a mover sus nalgas para darle tanto placer visual a Sungear como a su verga equina.

–Se siente rico, estar en el interior de una hembra tan hermosa. No voy a aguantar mucho.

–Pues déjalo salir, deja tu semilla en mi interior, hazme una autentica yegua. Vamos, se que quieres dejar tu marca adentro de una hembra, es lo que quiere todo macho… ¡Hazlo! ¡Lléname con tu esperma!

Sungear se mueve con rapidez, sus bolas chocan con esas deliciosas nalgas, el sonido es tan embriagante. Tanto placer empieza a ser insoportable para su poco experimentado cuerpo. Sujetando bien sus caderas con sus patas delanteras, completamente controlado por el placer, incentivado por las palabras sucias de Braeburn quien es el que realmente controla la situación. Se olvidó por un momento que estaba adentro del culo de un semental, esa grupa bien torneada pertenecía a una hembra color ámbar y él había logrado montar, venirse adentro de una era una fantasía que siempre quiso experimentar, así que no aguantó más.

Una ultima envestida, relinchos de potro jarioso, descansa su rostro en el lomo de su "compañera" y lo deja salir. Braeburn siente la calidez del semen en su interior, como lo llena con abundancia. Leche de un pegaso sin vergüenza, realmente lo había llenado. Bastantes descargas que inflamaron el interior del poni terrenal, Sungear experimentó un orgasmo por primera vez y un macho se lo había dado. Sin importar salivar en el lomo de Braeburn quien esperaba paciente la separación de sus cuerpos.

Una vez pasado el placer y las sustancias químicas en el cerebro, Sungear regresó a la realidad. Con despacio se despegó de su compañero y miró su verga que poco a poco perdía firmeza, había suciedad en ella junto a un olor desagradable. El asco apareció y aprovechando el calor del agua saliendo de la regadera empezó a lavarse. Braeburn por el momento permaneció en silencio, esperando el momento oportuno. Sentía como las primeras gotas de esperma salían de su ano, no le molestaba la sensación. Una sonrosa se dibuja en el rostro del poni terrenal, es tiempo de invertir los papeles.

Sungear en cuatro patas, sintiendo complaciente el agua caliente empapar su cuerpo. Meditando demasiado en lo que había ocurrido, sobre lo enfermo que había hecho. Entonces siente algo húmedo y cálido abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos, lo deja en shock.

Braeburn tiene más experiencia y es más homosexual, por lo tanto, sus límites son mucho más libertarios. Usa su lengua para saborear la retaguarda de Sungear al mismo tiempo que la lubrica con su saliva.

Es una sensación completamente nueva, incomoda y hasta insalubre, Sungear se siente horrorizado… pero se siente tan bien, como si alguien le diera un buen masaje allá atrás. Sungear cae en la trampa, eleva su trasero gordo, hace la cola a un lago y deja continuar a Braeburn quien también aprovecha para lamerle los testículos.

–Muy bien, ahora será mi turno de hacerte mi yegua.

–¿Qué?

Braeburn lo monta con rapidez, sujetando las caderas con sus patas, utilizando gran fuerza para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Hay una mirada maliciosa en este poni terrenal, un deseo por darle una cucharada de su propia medicina a este pegaso torpe. Su gran herramienta es desenfundada y toma forma en una gran verga de un macho experimentado. Con una entrada lo suficientemente lubricada, es tiempo de abrir a este pegaso virgen.

Sungear tiene pánico, jamás había sido penetrado, su retaguarda no esta preparada para tal cambio. Alguna vez lo había pensado si uno de sus amigos lo penetrara como reaccionaría, en la mayoría de las veces mal, pero con su mejor amigo seguramente le aguantaría. Cuando el glande se abrió paso en su culo poco experimentado, la sucesión de nuevas experiencias sexuales lo perturbó, lo lastimó y lo hizo soñar.

Braeburn tiene más fuerza que el pegaso, si quisiera podría violarlo de una manera salvaje y nada empática, así castigaría a Sungear por propasare con él. Pero le agrada demasiado este pegaso y en su rostro podía leer ese miedo e inocencia típico de los primerizos. Un sexto sentido le intuía que Sungear no era un heterosexual frustrado, era seguramente un bisexual y su primera experiencia siendo penetrado debería ser más placentera.

–Shhhhh… solo relájate, no tenses el cuerpo, mucho menos tus nalgas sabrosas. Te demostraré como un poni terrenal hace el sexo.

–¿Mis nalgas te gustan? –Temeroso, pero dispuesto, Sungear estaba descubriendo su parte homosexual y eso parecía encantarle.

–Muero de ganas por ensartarte por completo.

Movimientos más controlados, un trato más llevado por el cariño que por el instinto. Sungear sentía dolor al sentir su trasero siendo abierto por algo enorme, pero a pesar de la molestia y la incomodidad no le pediría a Braeburn detenerse, sentía que era su obligación complacerlo, devolverle el favor. Aunque en su corazón, el quería esto, quería experimentarlo y sentir como era ser poseído por un macho.

Lentamente la sensación de incomodidad desparece, el dolor se sustituye por un placer que se vuelve cada vez más intenso y embriagante. Braeburn sigue con su mete y saca, cada vez con más profundidad e intensidad, parte de su pene se pierde constantemente en esas posaderas vírgenes. Mordisquea la nuca del pegaso, para mantener en una posición apropiada a Sungear y para darle más placer más allá de la penetración. Sungear no se percata de cuando ha quedado completamente rendido y a merced de Braeburn.

–¿Te gusta, no? –Braeburn lo penetraba con más fuerza, dejando salir el potro salvaje que llevaba dentro, valiéndole un poco más si Sungear pudiera soportarlo.

–Si… –Sungear tiene la voz entrecortada, la delicia lo hace jadear con tanta intensidad que le es muy difícil hablar. Le encanta el calor de esa verga adentro de sus nalgas, le excita saber que un macho lo monta con ímpetu, le hace sentir realmente que es un poni el cual puede ser merecedor de tan exquisito obsequio–. Sigue… por favor… monta este macho, hazlo relinchar de gozo.

–Lo haré con gusto… amigo. –Braeburn toma las riendas del acto, moviéndose como a él le gusta, como si fuese un perro montando a otro, con movimientos tan rápidos como si no hubiese mañana. Un virgen apretado y poco experimentado, será el deber de Braeburn acostumbrarlo a recibir verga, a que la desee por atrás y que siempre que tenga la oportunidad le ofrezca su trasero para complacer a cualquier otro macho.

El sonido de las bolas chocar con las nalgas al igual que la fricción entre ambos. Braeburn no aguantará mucho, este poni está demasiado apretado y caliente en su interior. Sabe que su orgasmo llegará pronto, así que le sacará el mayor provecho posible. Con uno de sus cascos se empeña en masturbar a Sungear quien por la excitación su verga vuelve a retomar su dureza y tamaño, obligando al pegaso en cerrar más su ano, atrapando a Braeburn en un abrazo succionador.

–Me voy a venir. –Braeburn resoplaba vigorosamente, su cuerpo tiembla y con una última envestida intenta adentrarse lo más profundo posible.

–¿Me vas a llenar? –Su pregunta fue contestada al sentir una calidez viscosa en su interior seguido de espasmos en la verga del poni terrenal. Semen recién ordeñado por su propio culo, semilla nutritiva de poni terrenal en lo más profundo de su interior.

Una idea asquerosa y al mismo tiempo tan estimulante, que su trasero fuera capaz de contener esperma de otro macho. Braeburn no se despega, permanece sobre Sungear por varios minutos más hasta que el agua caliente se termina. Es tiempo de dormir, ambos se encuentran tan exhaustos. Toman un baño rápido que disipa todo rastro de sexo y ambos terminan durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados, cansados y huy hambrientos.

Sungear jamás esperó perder la virginidad con este semental andrógino, mucho menos que su trasero fuera estrenado por ese mismo semental, fue un día tan loco en muchos sentidos; descubrió su propia bisexualidad y le encantó, le encontró el gusto a la vitamina viril equina, expresó una fantasía perversa en un macho. Sin embargo, hay algo incomodo en esto…. " _¿En qué pensara Braeburn?_ " Si todo esto fue nuevo y anormal, seguramente para él también. Una vez la cabeza más centrada en la realidad, siente vergüenza por decirle 'yegua hermosa', solo espera que Braeburn no lo tome mal.

Braeburn, siendo abrazado por Sungear. Antes de conciliar el sueño no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Realmente se dejó llevar por el momento, le gustó y al mismo tiempo le molestó la intención del pegaso, de buscar en él un escape para su ansia sexual. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que un poni no le miraba como algo raro y lo veía con lujuria, había ponis machos que lo consideraban un macho atractivo, pero con muy pocos había llegado tan lejos. Además, se aventuró a penetrar a este mismo pegaso, con un objetivo inicial de hacerlo sufrir y después tan solo quería disfrutar junto con él. Odiaba admitirlo, pero este poni era adorable. Sin embargo, al siguiente día las responsabilidades lo llevarían lejos de este poni y probablemente jamás lo volvería a ver. De todos los viajes transitados, este era el primero en donde tenía una justificación más sentimental de quedarse por un tiempo largo. El sueño lo vence, solo espera no lastimar los sentimientos de este pegaso.

En la mañana siguiente, hay un desayuno un tanto incómodo, Braeburn debe salir con su moto-carreta al pueblo vecino. Sungear se queda solo y pensativo, un poco triste por no poder estar con Braeburn por más tiempo. Seguramente cumplirá su entrega y volverá a su hogar en Applelooosa, puede que eso sea lo mejor. El también tenía que volver a trabajar, por lo que no había tiempo para caras tristes, se vuelve a poner un overol limpio y surca los cielos.

La tarde llega y Sungear llega fatigado a su casa, al menos ya completó el trabajo en su totalidad, todos los tractores completados. Aún la tristeza lo persigue, aunque nada puede hacer. Aterriza en una calle cercana, camina hacia su casa mientras el sol poco a poco se pierde en el horizonte. Al doblar la esquina y encontrarse en la calle que marca su hogar se encuentra con una sorpresa mágica. Braeburn lo espera en la puerta de su casa, portando esa sensualidad de yegua que lo caracteriza.

–Hola amigo… me preguntaba si tienes alojamiento para este vaquero… o vaquerita. –Braeburn y Sungear ríen.

–Con gusto.

Ambos entran a la casa, dispuestos a pasar un momento agradable juntos y seguramente a ordeñarse por igual.


End file.
